rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Serpentine
History (This will be revealed later) Appearance Serpentine looks like a regular middle-aged woman with blond hair and snake-like golden eyes. She often wears black pants and a black tank top with a hood. She has black snake tattoos that seem to wrap around her arms and is often barefoot. Powers *Witchcraft: Being a witch, Serpentine loves to experiment with magical spells and potions that can do many different things. These include teleportation, elements of nature manipulation, mind manipulation (usually only on Salem) healing (which she rarely uses), immortality, and a lot more. She usually tests these spells on Salem. *Vector Arrows: She uses magic arrows called vector arrows which she is in complete control of (Shown in the picture). These arrows are very sharp and dangerous and usually seem to move like hundreds of snakes. She can also make Vector Plates appear which sends whoever stands on them in the direction they are pointing. She uses these to be quick and confuse enemies. *Mutating animals: Serpentine is able to create living creatures in her lab. She created her three giant snake minions, Venom the rattlesnake, Viper the viper, and Fang the cobra, by mutating three regular sized snakes. She then made them immortal, but they can still be killed. They just need to regenerate back in her lair. She also creates tons of small black and silver snakes to be her spies. She can see anything that they see. *Animus magic: An animus has control over inanimate objects and can command them to do anything, but at a price of their soul. When Serpentine was young, she was an animus and when she heard her power had a limit, she decided to use a spell on herself that would make her magic unlimited. This worked for a little while, but the curse eventually took over the spell and caused her to lose her animus magic completely, yet she didn't go insane like most people with these powers. So now she just uses her spells to have a little control over objects. Yet, they are not as powerful as the animus magic was. She still lies that she is an animus, even tricking Salem. Salem inherited the animus magic, but kept it hidden from her when he heard about the limit and he is very careful about using it. He doesn't know how powerful this actually makes him. Personality Serpentine's personality is like a snake's. She is very manipulative and can often trick people into helping her achieve her goals. She often feels a severe hatred towards anyone who gets in her way. She is very secretive about her plans, which is why she blocks Salem's mind reading so he doesn't find out too much. As a scientist also, she views things like a researcher would. Even to the point of using living things, especially Salem, for experiments. She is not caring towards anyone, even her own son. She views kindness as being weak and favors power over anything. Because of this, she only views Salem's innocent and kind personality as pathetic and even considers abandoning him if it wasn't for his special abilities. Relationships Salem Even though he is her son, Serpentine shows no love or affection towards Salem. She uses him as a test subject for her spells and experiments and forces him to go on terrible missions in hopes of turning him evil. She views him as weak and pathetic and says that if he never becomes the son she wanted, she will abandon him or worse when he is no longer of use to her. This would be after she finds a way to obtain his mind's abilities or if he turns on her. Scorpia Gorgon Serpentine has a hatred for her older sister. After they went their separate ways long ago, they both became more powerful. It was when Scorpia interfered with one of Serpentine's plans that made her furious. This was the start of a battle between two equally powerful witches that lasted a month but caused much destruction to a large area. Scorpia had a powerful ally with her and Serpentine knew her sister would be weakened if she got rid of this ally for a while. She then imprisoned her older sister in the middle of a desert. But now that she's freed again, the fight between the two rival sisters could be much more catastrophic. Luka Luka was a spirited young boy who was curious about magic. He joined a group in his homeland outside of Europe who were hunting a family of witches. That is when he ran into a young Serpentine. The two fell in love and always met every night. But they were separated for a while when Luka moved away from his hometown. They met again as adults. Luka was the only one Serpentine ever cared for, and he was taken from her with a spell Scorpia cast, in hopes that this will weaken Serpentine. But instead, it just made her furious and hungry for revenge. Serpentine does not talk about Luka often and she no longer cares for much, some thinking that she no longer understands he concept of love. She has also never told Salem about Luka, leaving Salem wondering who his father was and what happened to him. Trivia * Serpentine is based off of Medusa from the anime Soul Eater. Credit for the pictures on this page go to the creator and designer of Soul Eater. * The Vector Arrows and Plates are also from Soul Eater. An attack Medusa often uses. * This page explains the Animus powers: http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Animus_Dragons * picture is from http://xxeminence.deviantart.com/art/Soul-Eater-x-Medusa-Gorgon-469569198 Category:Crystal Aurora Category:Females Category:Evil Category:Power users Category:Witches